Sólo unos instantes de belleza
by Hekate Ish
Summary: ¿Qué pasa si una pareja de amantes ya sabe que va a perecer? Afrodita se intenta explicar qué es la belleza.


**Sólo unos instantes de belleza**

_A Ligia._

Saben que en su vida sólo dos momentos los retratarían de una vez y para siempre; dos momentos-abismos que los precipitarían en la verdad más descarnada y fundacional de sus almas: uno, como cuando minutos atrás, uno se interna en las carnes del otro hasta el mismísimo éxtasis de los dioses, y éste sólo puede percibir una galaxia carmínea estallándole por encima y por debajo y todo en su interior…. Ahí, cuando los rostros se desfiguran por aquel prístino goce sin veladuras, en el que la verdad de sus cuerpos se resuelve en un jadeo devastador.

Y el otro, cuando, finalmente, sus organismos, su placer y su dolor se anuden en un presente eterno, discontinuándose en todas las dimensiones, cuando sus semblantes se desnuden y demuden por completo, exhibiendo el postrer gesto, oculto bajo la luz de la vida, el gesto más hermoso y temido de todos, más verdadero, ese gesto-instante justo después de exhalar el último aliento y justo antes de que la naturaleza inicie su obra de descomposición. Un gesto único para cada ser, original e irrepetible, y por eso repleto de belleza; corolario y sustrato, a la par, de todo lo demás, de todos esos pespuntes de arrebato repetidos a lo largo de los años. Y hacia ese gesto, hacia ese instante, saben, en este punto, que se aproximan con certeza.

─¿Ya es hora?

Giambattista, mejor conocido como Deathmask, mira su reloj pulsera, lo único que se ha dejado puesto, aunque no hace falta: basta con distinguir las cosmoenergías menguando o avecinándose a través de las Casas.

─No, aún nos queda un rato –contesta con una voz cavernosa y gentil. Siente el mentón de Afrodita clavándose entre sus pectorales y que desde allí lo indaga con sus grande ojos (en ese momento, con la expresión de un niño). Deathmask le rasca la coronilla y advierte un recelo, un algo rondando la mente de su compañero─. ¿Qué sucede?

─¿Crees que duela?

─Calculo… Aunque sólo un instante ─añade─, nada más.

Lo que más le duele a ambos (lo saben, pero no lo declaran) es que, pasado ese instante, no habrá siquiera dolor, no habrá ni un instante más para sentir ni sentirse o querer sentir al otro, precisamente, como ahora. Es una emoción confusa, inaprensible. Es algo así como hermoso. Al menos, algo así piensa Afrodita.

—¿Qué es la belleza, Gianni?

—No lo sé, ¿lo que no es feo?

—No. —Afrodita se quita de encima de su amante, rodando a su lado y reflexiona—: Hay fealdades hermosas, terrores encantadores, dolores coronados de gloria…

—Entonces, no lo sé —masculla Giambattista, en tanto que busca un cigarro en la precaria mesa de luz—. No deberías pensar mucho en ella, si no, más bien, disfrutarla –enciende el tabaco y aspira profusamente—, como lo hago yo… —le dice sonriente, atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo en un abrazo cerrado. Lo besa—. ¿Ves? Así.

Afrodita se estremece. Un escalofrío lo electrifica de pies a cabeza. Sus ojos líquidos se abren abruptamente y respiran la imagen que se les representa: la mueca curvada de la boca que lo acaba de besar, una pequeña arruga dibujándose en la mejilla de su amante, de ese amante que sólo lo besa y acaricia y que lo reconforta. Eso es la belleza, la victoria de poder sentir algo tan puro carcomiéndole con ferocidad el alma. Él lo sabe, y por eso moriría. Se aferra a las clavículas de Giambattista y clava sus falanges desesperado. Quiere desgarrarlo; no entiende lo que siente. ¡Esa maldita necesidad de racionalizar todas sus emociones!

Cáncer nunca alcanzó a comprenderlo enteramente, pero no le importa. Aprendió a deleitarse con esos pequeños e intrincados instantes de perplejidad y desconcierto, con esas efímeras convulsiones en el espíritu de Afrodita. Tenía razón: había estados inciertos, mínimas turbulencias, preciosas, bellísimas, dionisíacas, si se quiere. Quizá fueran esos minúsculos momentos, esos extravíos, lo que únicamente amara, en realidad, de su compañero, tal como, del mismo modo, Piscis ama esos frunces en la tez del italiano, sus exuberantes y carnosos labios resecos y despellejados, y esas callosidades en las manos que, al rozarlo, lo raspan haciéndolo vibrar. La mirada perniciosa de Deathmask, siempre e indefectiblemente, lo hizo delirar, como el veneno de sus hermosas y perfectas rosas rojas, tan, tan, venenosas y tan rojas… En la mirada añil de su amante todo deviene rojo profundo, rojo puro, una rosa perfecta… Todo deviene belleza…

─Ya.

─Cierto ─certifica el sueco. Se levanta y comienza a ataviarse.

No hay marcha atrás. Deathmask lo imita en su faena. Vestirse, armarse, quizá sea, en este punto, el ademán más pesado que hayan tenido que realizar en toda su existencia. Vestirse para luchar hasta que el universo los engulla y les conozca la expresión.

─Entonces… ─la voz de Afrodita tiembla.

─Sí ─la voz de Giambattista tiembla.

Extienden sus manos y sus dedos apenas, apenas, se rozan. _«Cursi»,_ piensan. Así, frágil y ridículo (¡y tan hermoso!) debía ser el último contacto entre ellos, de la misma forma que todo había sido siempre entre los dos.

Un Caballero de Bronce, a quien Deathmask le conoce bien el cosmos, se está allegando junto con otros dos. Imagina que la escasa cordura que le resta a Saga se debe estar perdiendo sin remedio.

Cáncer y Piscis se han embriagado, uno del otro, hasta las estrellas. Sólo les queda extasiarse de ellos mismos, en la negación absoluta de la repetibilidad, más allá del universo... hasta que se los trague.

Deathmask lo disfrutará mientras Afrodita se dirige escaleras arriba para tomar posición en su Templo. Afrodita intentará indagar, una vez más, ese portento que irá a acaecer, sin llegar a comprenderlo, y morirá más tarde.

Lo saben, lo temen y se estremecen: será la más sublime satisfacción la posibilidad de fenecer bajo el mismo cielo, un firmamento, una galaxia plena de las arrugas de Giambattista, pletórica de los raptos de Afrodita, un instante abismalmente rojo de sangre que se detiene y se hace eternidad.

Algo así sería, entonces, la belleza.


End file.
